


Puppies!

by ideas7



Category: Daft Punk
Genre: PUPPIES!!!!!!!!!!!!, what am I doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideas7/pseuds/ideas7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy gets very excited at the sight of puppies and runs over to pet them, much to the embarrassment of Thomas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies!

"-and so I was thinking, if we went on Tuesday instead then we co- Guy are you listening to me?"

Guy didn't respond, instead remained fixated on the pair of fluffy corgi puppies on the opposite side of the street, playing around their owner's feet while she stop talking to someone. 

"Guy?" Thomas said, tapping Guy's shoulder in an attempt to get his attention.

"Mh?" Guy responded, turning to Thomas.

"I was just saying, on Tuesd-... GUY!" Thomas shouted out, and attempted to grab Guy's arm as he stepped out into the road and began running across it. After failing to grab hold of him, Thomas called out again.

"Guy! What are you doing?"

Guy had already reached the other side of the road by now, and Thomas quickly followed in a panic.

The woman with the two puppies had already began walking again, and Guy was running down the pavement after her.

"Excuse me!" Guy called out, panting.

The woman turned around and stopped as Guy ran towards her.

"Excuse me! Can I pet your puppies?" Guy continued panting, and grinned at the woman, clasping his hands together at the front of this body.

"Uh-" the elderly woman chuckled "-sure, go head..."

Thomas had just caught up to Guy when he bent down and began excitedly stroking and playing with the small dogs.

"Guy what are you doing? You just ran off!" Thomas questioned, looking down at his friend.

Guy looked up, smiling from ear to ear.

"Puppies!" he chirped, before returning to hugging and petting the puppies, whose tails were wagging uncontrollably. 

"Uh..." Thomas said, looking at the woman.

"It's fine!" She said, laughing.

Guy picked up one of the puppies as he was crouched down and placed it on top of his thighs, hugging it to his chest and grinning.

"Ah you're so cute!" He whispered to the puppy, as the other began jumping up and pawing at his leg.

"I can't hold both of you!" Guy cried as he tried to hold them both at the same time, the tiny fluff balls wriggling and squirming around in his arms.

One puppy began licking Guy's hand, causing him to giggle.

"Tiny little puppies... I love you!" Guy began singing quietly to the dogs.

Both dogs began licking Guy's cheeks and nose.

"Ah!-" Guy squealed, "-puppy kisses!" 


End file.
